Tubular systems for transporting fluids often incorporate remotely operated valves. In fields, such as hydrocarbon recovery Carbon. Dioxide sequestration, etc. for example, such remotely controlled valves are employed to control downhole flows. Such valves are placed within producing zones to allow control and shutin of producing zones within a well. In many cases a well may have multiple producing zones such that multiple flow control valves are used to balance production, optimize production and shut off particular zones. These downhole valves use hydraulic lines that run between the valves and surface so that an individual can remotely operate the valves.
In some wells, downhole chemical injection systems are run to supply various chemicals to prevent scaling, foaming, asphaltine deposition and other undesirable events from occurring. In the case where downhole flow control valves are used, each zone may have a separate chemical injection valve associated with it. In a few instances the wellhead may have a sufficient number of wellhead penetrations to accommodate a separate injection line to each chemical injection valve. In most cases, however, the chemical injection valves must be run on a common injection line. In such cases all of the chemical injection valves provide chemicals whenever chemical injection is taking place. These systems can waste chemicals and damage the formation by causing precipitates to form. Systems and methods to address the foregoing drawbacks are well received in the art.